


Proud to Serve

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk John Winchester, Gen, John Winchester Has Issues, Nice John Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young John Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Two drabbles based on this prompt: spn_bigpretzel DEW – Character: John Theme: United States of AmericaProud to Serve - John was proud to serve his country but had no idea how hard it would be.Born in The U.S.A. - There was a tiny window between John Winchester being angry drunk and sad drunk.





	Proud to Serve

PROUD TO SERVE

It was patriotism that had made him enlist. He was proud of his country, and proud to serve.

He’d never been in a plane before, so taking off and seeing his country spread out like a patchwork bedcover below him had been awesome and slightly terrifying. He discovered he didn’t much like flying, but there was no turning back.

Yes, he loved his country, his mom, burgers and fries, apple pie, and baseball.

But right now, he was dirty, scared and exhausted. As he trudged through the oppressive jungle, he just wanted to go home.

Even if it meant flying.

**********************

BORN IN THE U.S.A.

There was a tiny window between John Winchester being angry drunk and sad drunk. His sons knew it and kinda loved it.

For a moment in time, John’s burden of guilt, grief and revenge lifted, and he was carefree and fun. It was a side of their dad they seldom saw.

So, when a loud, tuneless voice woke Dean at 2am singing ‘Born In The U.S.A’ instead of pulling the pillow over his head, he nudged Sam awake.

They watched in wonder as their dad - with an empty beer bottle as his mic - continued to sing, grinning at them.


End file.
